


Devildom Pride!

by Ladykey17



Series: Obey Me! Writing Challenges [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykey17/pseuds/Ladykey17
Summary: It's NYC Pride in the human world, but not all the LGBTQIA+ members are thrilled about going.Lucifer decides to get in on the party of his sin.
Series: Obey Me! Writing Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793107
Kudos: 14





	Devildom Pride!

**Author's Note:**

> My final contribution to the Obey Me! Week event on Twitter. I was going to try and do more, but the categories were so....similar. I'll try again during Obey MAX.

“Marcus get up! Marcus get up! Marcus get up!” Asmodeus shook RAD’s newest student as hard as he could. “Come on, come on. We have a lot to do and only a few hours to get it done.”

Marcus groaned a little and his hand snaked from under the covers. He yanked Asmo under the sheets and buried his face in the demon’s strawberry blonde hair. “Look...I don’t know what you’re so excited about, but it’s too early for all of this. Stay still.” His smoky voice was laced in exhaustion, and Asmo had half a mind to just stay in bed with him like this all day. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the closeness for a second, before pushing a loc out of Marcus’ face. 

“Come on, it’s Pride day. We gotta get ready.” He pulled himself from his boyfriend’s hold and pulled the cover’s off of him. “Mammon’s already up and dressed.”

“Did we talk about going to Pride?” Marcus sat up and rubbed his face. “And why did you invite Mammon?”

Asmodeus laughed lightly and took a seat on Marcus’ desk. His disdain for Mammon was such a cliche, it was adorable. “Mammon goes where Ally does, whether you like it or not.”

“Yeah, but ‘Licia’s not going to Pride. She doesn’t do Pride.”

“Wait, what?” 

“Yeah...Long story, but she doesn’t do Pride.” Kicking off the last of his covers, Marcus climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. “So you can tell Mammon to stay home.”

“No...You gotta convince her to go. This will be you guys first Pride since coming to the Devildom, please Marcus?” Asmo leaned on the bathroom door and looked up at the sorcerer with pleading eyes. He’d been to several Pride parades over the years, but this would be his first one with his new best friend and his boyfriend. He stepped in the bathroom and poked his head on the other side of the shower curtain, briefly distracted by watching Marcus scrub up. 

The man smirked and looked down at Asmo, cupping his face with a soapy hand. “I’ll let you join me if you drop this.”

“As tempting as that sounds...I’m not going to drop it.” He pulled his face out of Marcus’ hold and pouted. “It’s not going to be fun without Ally there.”

“Alright, fine. Let me run to the human world for a second and grab her flag, maybe she’ll go if she has it.” Just as Asmo was about to give Marcus some privacy, he felt a firm grip on his hand. “Where do you think you’re going?”

  
  


A couple of hours later, Asmo was bouncing in front of Alicia’s door. Marcus couldn’t help but laugh. “You need to calm down before you startle her.”

“I’m just super excited, though I wish you put on the fishnet I picked out. You’d look so good in it.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with my t-shirt.” Marcus walked into the room, fully prepared to nudge the girl awake, only to be knocked out of the way by Mammon, who quickly climbed over his sister. “Bruh.”

“Dollface! Wake up! We gotta get you ready to go.”

There was a small growl from under the covers. Alicia opened her eyes and stared at the group, but focused her eyes on her boyfriend. “Mammon, what did I tell you about screaming when you wake me?”

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. When she blocked his kiss with her hand, he rested his forehead against hers. “Haha...Sorry, but we gotta go.”

“Where are we going?”

“Pride.”

“Pass.” Alicia pushed Mammon off the bed and pulled the covers over her head. “Y’all have fun though.”

“C’mon Licia, it’ll be fun. It’s our first Pride since we moved here, and I know you miss the sun.” Marcus pulled the covers off of her head and draped her homemade flag over her head. “I even went home and snatched this.”

Alicia sat up and pulled the black, purple, grey, and white cloth off of her. “I appreciate the effort, but I’m not going. I’m not about to get all excited just to get bitched at again.”

“You’re not gonna get bitched at. We’re all going to be there.” Marcus smiled and grabbed her hand. “Now come on, get ready.”

“Marcus, for fuck’s sake....”

“What’s going on here?” The sound of Lucifer’s voice made Mammon jump. Marcus rolled his eyes in annoyance.  _ Here comes the fucking boomer.  _

Lucifer stood in the doorway and stared at the group. “There’s glitter all throughout the hallway.”

“That’s my fault, Lucifer. I would say sorry, but you should know that I don’t go to festivals without a little sparkle.” Asmo gestured to the glaring demoness in her bed. “We’re just trying to get Ally to come with us to Pride.”

The elder demon crossed his arms, studying the three. “I don’t think that sentence is grammatically correct.” 

“Pride is an event in the human world, Lucifer.” Marcus held up his rainbow flag and rolled his eyes. “How the hell are you the Avatar of Pride and you’ve never heard of the Pride Parade?”

“I’m so sorry I don’t concern myself with the recreational activities of humans.” Lucifer crossed his arms and glared at Marcus. “I only recently came to care about one, so what is this parade?”

“The humans take the day to celebrate their right to exist as who they are and love who they love. It’s so great! There’s usually a lot of fanfare, whistles, drinking, but all in all, they’re all just excited to have the right to live their truth.” 

“Was this a right that they weren’t afforded before?”

“Yeah, and in a lot of places, we still aren’t given the right. So we have this celebration where we can.” Marcus hooked his flag on to the back of his shirt like a cape and looked at his sister. “Now will you come on?”

“Marcus, you know what happened the last time I went to Pride.”

“That was a fluke.”

“You don’t ‘accidentally’ spill slushie on someone’s head and then yell at them to get out because they weren’t welcomed.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow to the news and dropped his hands. “Who decides who’s welcomed at these events?”

Marcus suppressed a sigh. Did everything have to be so literal with this man? “If you’re a member of the LGBTQIA+ community, or if you support the community, you’re welcomed to attend.”

“Alicia, are you a part of the community?”

“That depends on who you ask.”

“Yes, she is.” Marcus picked up her flag and held it so Lucifer could see it in its full detail: a purple and white flag with a black triangle that held a blue, pink, and purple heart in the middle. “She falls under the letter A.”

Lucifer took in all the information and tried his best to keep up, but there were so many questions he had. “What does the A stand for?”

“Do I look like Google to you?” Marcus held the flag back out to Alicia. “Now can you get ready?”

She waved the flag off and scowled. “Marcus, I already said-”

“I’m insisting that you go, Alicia. If you’re welcomed to attend, then you should go.” Lucifer grinned and rested his hand on his chest. “I’ll even attend with you.” 

The silence in the room was quick and deafening. Lucifer looked over all of their faces and scowled. “What?”

“No offense big bro, but I don’t think this is your type of scene.” Mammon covered his mouth, trying to hold back a laugh. He couldn’t begin to imagine Lucifer at an event like that. 

“The event is called Pride, I can’t imagine anywhere else more appropriate for me to be.”

“What about on your knees in Dia- Fuck!” Marcus held his side after Alicia swung her fist there. 

“Don’t be rude...Lucifer, I appreciate your concern, but I don’t want you to do something you usually wouldn’t do.” 

“If my presence will make you feel more comfortable, then I’m going Alicia. That’s the end of the discussion.”

“But I didn’t-”

“End of discussion. Now,” Lucifer looked at Asmodeus. “I’m sure you can find me something suitable to wear while giving me all the information I need for this event, right?”

“Of course!” Asmo grabbed Lucifer’s hand and quickly left to get the elder demon ready. Marcus smiled and kissed the top of his sister’s head. “We’ll see you in a bit.” He snatched Mammon up by the shirt and pushed him out of the room so she would have some privacy. 

Two hours later, the group finally arrived at the NYC Pride Parade. Alicia looked around and tried not to shrink into herself. Along with her own personal experiences at Pride, she forgot how loud and crowded it was. 

Asmo climbed on Marcus’ back and kissed his cheek. “I love this! Everyone is so excited and colorful!” 

Mammon saw Alicia freeze in place and he held his hand out to her. “C’mon ‘Licia. Try to unwind and enjoy yourself. Nothing’s gonna happen.”

Marcus looked at his sister and moved his eyes to where she was looking. “Oh...That makes sense.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and looked around. All he could see was people running up and down the street. “What?”

Marcus’ eyes swept the general area they were in, and he could feel his own unease settling in his stomach. “The police are already here.” 

“Isn’t the police being here a good thing?” Lucifer asked, gently tugging at the collar of his T-shirt. He couldn’t remember the last time he went out without his jacket, but he was glad he listened to Asmo. He definitely would’ve stood out, and he didn’t want to draw attention to Alicia. 

“Ideally, they’re supposed to be here to keep the parade peaceful from homophobes...” Her voice held a clear level of disdain that left Lucifer more confused than before. Were these people not doing their jobs?

“But?”

“But they end up making people feel uncomfortable.” Marcus nodded over his shoulder towards a couple of people who seemed to be getting questioned by the PDNY. “They have a proven history of making events like these violent.”

“And they don’t stop the homophobes.” Alicia looked across the street and saw a couple of protesters with signs that varied between  _ God Says Homosexuality is a Sin  _ and  _ Burn in Hell.  _

Lucifer looked between the two scenes and rested his hand on his chin. “Hmph...Asmo.” He looked at his little brother and smirked. “Can you take care of those people over there? I’d like to go make sure those humans being questioned by the police are alright.”

Alicia’s eyes widened and she grabbed his wrist. “Wait, you can’t just go intervening.”

Lucifer looked down at Alicia and chuckled. He pinched her chin between his fingers and made her look up at him. “Alicia, I can do whatever I want.” He gestured to the crowd of people marching past them. “This might not be the type of Pride I’m used to feeling, but it’s Pride all the same. All this energy...it’s my duty and pleasure to keep it up until the very end.” 

He released her chin and walked off in one direction, while Marcus and Asmo went to tackle the homophobes. She felt her anxiety spiking, and she dug her nails into her thighs. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pressure on her head. 

“Calm down, babe. Nothing bad’s gonna happen here today. Not if we can help it. I got you.” Mammon grabbed her hand and pulled her to the closest deli to get her something to cool her off and to keep her from panicking in the crowd. 

“Repent your sins and God will forgive you!” 

“The bible says that homosexuality is a sin!” 

“Actually, that verse originally talked about pedophilia,” Asmo said happily as he hung off of Marcus’ arm. “But it had to be changed, ya know...With the altar boys and all.”

“Don’t you people have anything better to do than to harass us? We’re all just trying to have a good time.” Marcus turned his attention to a young-looking protester. He couldn’t have been much older than 16. “You definitely don’t want to be here.”

“I do! This isn’t right, and you all need to get on your knees and beg for forgiveness from the highest before it’s too late.” 

“What’s your name, kid?”

“J-Jake.”

Asmodeus smiled and hummed as he stared at Jake. “You poor thing...I can see that you don’t want to be here. You wanna be back in your room, playing your games with your friends.”

“N-No! I’m doing God’s work! Games can wait, all of these souls need to be saved.”

“Sweetie, I’ve seen and done God’s work. I promise you, harassing people who just want to be themselves isn’t it.” 

Marcus laughed a little and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Oh shit, your signs are smoking.”

“What? No, they’re not.”

“Yeah they are,” Marcus smirked and with a flick of the wrist, the handles of the protesters’ signs started smoking. The man and woman both dropped their signs, while Asmo smirked and gently waved his hand over his face. His soft peach colored eyes were suddenly red, and the two mortals in front of him could see him for what he truly was. Their faces turned pale and they backed away from the two.

“D...Demon!” 

“Boo.” Asmo laughed while the two adults fled. The demon turned his attention to the young man in front of him and gently touched his shoulder. His eyes glowed softly and he spoke in a very soft, comforting voice. “You should go home. You don’t have a problem with anyone here, you’re a ‘live and let live’ person.”

“I..I am.”

“Then go home. Go back to minding your business, and don’t let me catch you at another one of these rallies.” Marcus crossed his arms and smirked. “Cause next time, I might not be here with my boyfriend, and I’m not opposed to beating someone down for being in the wrong place, catching me at the right time.” The kid ran off, and Asmo grinned wildly. He clung on to Marcus’ shirt and tiptoed so he was at eye level with him. 

“That was so hot.” He pulled Marcus down to his level and kissed him quickly. “Let’s handle the rest of the protesters.”

  
  
  
  


“Sir, can we go now?”

“We just have a couple more questions for you all. Someone called about suspicious activity and you all match the description.” 

“What was the description?” Lucifer asked, standing behind the officers. 

The two officers turned around and both had to lift their heads to meet Lucifer’s eyes. His red eyes were enough to startle the shorter man, but his slightly bigger counterpart didn’t waver. “5 teens, multiracial, were seen hanging around the Queen’s National Bank. The caller said it looked suspicious.” 

“We didn’t do anything!” 

“They were giving out Pride favors. We just wanted whistles.” 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and scoffed. Was this what humans did to feel power? Pathetic. “You’re harassing these children over whistles?”

“There was no reason for them to linger around the bank.”

“This also doesn’t concern you, sir, why don’t you just move along?”

Lucifer smirked and crossed his arms. He turned his attention to the group of teenagers and nodded. “You all can go. Please enjoy the rest of the festivities.”

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” The shorter officer started to go after the teens when Lucifer grabbed him and his partner up by their shirts. “H...Hey! Let us go, right now! This is an assault on a pair of officers!” 

Lucifer chuckled and his eyes glowed. “I don’t think I’ll do that. You see, it’s been brought to my attention that law enforcement isn’t welcomed at this festival, and as the Avatar of Pride, I feel responsible to make sure everyone here enjoys themselves...And not just a handful of spectators who feed their egos by harassing children.” He briefly showed them his true form, and before they had time to scream out for help, he vanished with them. 

Alicia sat under a shaded bench with Mammon, watching the parade go by. Only a handful of people came up to her, and luckily, most of them just wanted to compliment her on her flag and outfit. She sipped her lemonade and looked up at Mammon. “Do you think everyone is okay?”

“I’m sure they’re fine, Alicia. Asmo and Lucifer are capable of taking care of themselves, and Marcus seems like he is too.” 

20 minutes later, Alicia was ready to go look for everyone, but Marcus, Asmo, and Lucifer showed up before she had the chance. She smiled and tackled Lucifer, only to let go when she got glitter in her eye. “Are you wearing glitter?”

Lucifer looked down at his outfit and nodded. “Ah...yes. I was glitter bombed by a couple of children. Their parents found it amusing. I hope they laugh when they receive the dry cleaning bill.” Marcus groaned and walked away from him, taking a seat next to Alicia. 

“Don’t go ruining the day by being a boomer.”

“You all keep calling me a boomer. What is that?”

“What a boomer thing to say.” Marcus held up a goodie bag full of party favors for Alicia. “I figured you might sit on the sidelines and miss out.”

“You know me so well.”

Asmodeus grabbed Marcus’ hand and tried to pull him off the bench. “Can we please walk what’s left of the parade route? Maybe there’s still cameras around here. I wanna be in the photos.”

“How about we all take a selfie for Devilgram?” Marcus held up his phone and the others agreed. He held up his phone and they all huddled together. “All right y’all, since Lucifer managed to get Alicia out of the house for Pride, and we spent a good amount of time getting rid of assholes, we should honor him for this picture.”

There was a small level of joy in Lucifer’s chest. He smiled brightly and patted Marcus’ shoulder. “Really? How sweet Marcus.”

“Yeah, yeah. Alright y’all, on three. One...Two...Three - Boomer!” 

“Marcus!” 


End file.
